Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island (or Wiifitty Island in Wii Fit) is an island in the nintendo Universe. It is the homeland of all Miis ever. It first appeared in Wii Fit in 2008 where it was used in the Jogging games. It then made it's first major appearance in Wii Sports Resort, where Miis could play various sports throughout the island and live there. There is another island there to the edge called wedge island were you play golf the only way to get there is by the sea caddy or plane, Mario has been to wuhu island once or twice. Wildlife and Fauna Apart from Miis, various wildlife exists throughout the island. Coyotes or wolves are known to exist on Wuhu Island as they can be heard howling in the hills at night. Ducks are the main residents of Duckling Lake. These creatures are friendly, often following random Miis. Various types of freshwater fishes also live in Duckling Lake like cheap cheaps and bloopers. Although not wildlife, dogs exist on the island and are the main companions to Miis they are like chain choms but for miis. Hawks are rare creatures are often seen flying around the peak of Maka Wuhu. Whales appear in the ocean surrounding the island, often found surrounded by scientists on boats rumers here there are also glooper bloopers living there. The plant life on the island is very diverse, ranging from the line grass which covers the island, to the many species of deciduous and coniferous trees. Reeds are especially important to the island, as they are needed to build huts in Cabana Lagoon, the northernmost settlement. Palm-trees dot the island, and are often used for building houses. Locations * Barnacle Arch ** Basketball Court ** Beginner's Archery Area ** Beginner's Wakeboarding Area ** Bowling Alley ** Broken Clock Tower ** Cabana Lagoon ** Camel Rock ** Cedar Tree Tunnel ** Cliffside Ruins ** Cocoba Hotel ** Crab Rock ** Dead End Point ** Deserted Island ** Diving Spot ** Duckling Lake ** Entrance to the Mysterious Ruins ** Evergreen Grove ** Executioner's Stand (better known as Matt's home) ** Extreme Canoeist ** Firework Launch Zone 1 ** Firework Launch Zone 2 ** Footbridge ** Forest Monument ** Frisbee Dog Park ** Gateway to Wuhu ** Golf Area A ** Golf Area B ** Golf Area C ** Heart of Mahu Wahu ** Heartbreak Peak ** Hillside Cabins ** Hilltop Overlook ** Island Loop Tunnel 1 ** Island Loop Tunnel 2 ** Lava Monument ** Lava Tube ** Lone Cedar ** Maka Wuhu ** Miguel's Guide Plane ** Moutain Monument ** Mountain Hikers ** Mysterious Ruins ** Needlepoint Spire ** Off-Road Vehicle ** Palm Boulevard ** Pirate's Eye ** Pool Patio ** Power-Cruising Area ** Private Island ** Red Iron Bridge ** Runner's Circle ** Sea Serpent Cavern ** Seaplane Team ** Serpent's Mouth ** Silk Sands ** Sportfishing Spot ** Starboard Harbour ** Starry Beach ** Stillwater Grotto ** Sugarsand Beach ** Summerstone Castle ** Summerstone Falls ** Sundown Point ** Swaying Bridge ** Sweet Beach ** Swordplay Colosseum ** Talon Rock ** Tennis Court ** The Candle ** The Nineteenth Hole Hotel ** The Queen Peach ** The Sea Caddy ** The Whale Shark ** Toppled Monument ** Undersea Cable Inspectors ** Weathered Monument ** Wedge Island Marina ** Whale Watchers ** Wind Orchard ** Wishing Fountain Appearances *''Wii Fit'' (First appearance) *''Wii Sports Resort'' (First major appearance) *''Wii Fit Plus'' *''Wii Party'' *''Pilotwings Resort'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Latest appearance) *Super Smash Bros. For Wii U *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Locations Category:Nintendo Category:Islands Category:Places on Wuhu Island